


Merry Unbirthday.

by Sing



Series: I Come Baring Gifts [4]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Belated Birthday, F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance, companion fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sing/pseuds/Sing
Summary: Some years after the events of 'Let Them Eat Cake'  it's the day after Ichabod's birthday.But his daughters,  Trinity, Gracie and Hope, have come back from camp, and are determined to celebrate their father's birthday, with a themed tea.





	Merry Unbirthday.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erika/gifts).



> I do not own Sleepy Hollow  
> I do not own Alice in Wonderland.
> 
> comments are LOVE.

"God Abbie,"

He looks down at his wife, with her doe eyes blinking up at him, her mouth wrapped around his cock as she hums softly.

"What do I do to earn this punishment," he groans, throwing his head back. She has the nerve to wink and then shrug as she begins to bob her head. His fingers curly gently in her hair. "It's not even---my--- _dear heaven, God is that you?_ \---" his exclamation makes Abbie shudder with laughter and snicker as she works. " _No? no I didn't say my prayers before this seductress took me in hand----"_ She twirls her tongue around him and his knees buckle.  _"Heaven, hell, no matter I go willingly where she sends me---Fuck!"_  She releases him with a pop, licking her lips and grinning up at him gleefully. 

"Somehow I thought you'd get less chatty with age," she purrs as she pushes him back on the bed, prowling towards him. "Silly me," she teases. Crane's body is flushed and his breathing erratic. 

"I dare say Treasure that I might be getting too old for you to....do what you do to me....so well, I do not jest I saw my life flash before my eyes." 

Abbie continues to chuckle as she moves forward straddling him and curling her arms around his neck. "You saying I'm going to kill you with loving baby?" she whispers, pressing her lips to his neck, grazing her teeth along his ear lobe, pressing close against his chest, rocking against him slightly. 

He groans as his hands grip her behind and she moans. "Very likely." he grins, eyes twinkling as he meets her gaze she leans in until their lips touch, softly, with slow tenderness. His hands trail up her spine and around between their bodies to stroke her breast. She makes a sound of approval and then a small yelp of surprise as he rolls them over. "But then I suppose there are worse, ways, to go."He leaves her lips to take a nipple in his mouth while his hand trails between her legs. 

"Oh," she whimpers. 

"Wet, so wet Treasure," 

Abbie nods helplessly, arching towards his hand, revelling in the feeling of his long, wonderful fingers pushing inside her. " ** _Oh, Crane, baby"_**

"You overworked me so early in the morning," he admonishes. "I'm parched." his eyes darken. "Pray tell me Abbie, do you have anything for me to drink?"

Her body ripples with shivers at the suggestion in his tone. "Yes," she barely manages. 

When he speaks again she can feel his breath on her and her skin heats. 

"Yes this should do," he growls and lightly licks. 

"Ohhhhh noooo" she moans because she knows this mood. 

This is one of those how long can he drive her insane before she's crying for him to finish her off moods. He has a terrifying amount of patience for staving off the release she needs. 

"B-b-be, k-k-kind--- ** _ohhhh Goooddd_** " She moans. 

His tongue continues to lap, broad flat licks, alternating between nibbles and his fingers continue to work. He pulls away just enough to retort. "Oh, Abbie, my heart, am I ever not," He takes his time he crooks his finger and she keens, high and sweet. "Am I ever not, kind, to you?"

* * *

 

The headboard keep knocking into the wall as he thrusts. Her legs wrap around his waist, inviting him deeper, urging him faster. They are covered in sweat and at this point almost rough in their passion. Abbie feels as though she's actually on fire, and she dares not admit to Crane that she thinks she may have glimpsed pearly gates herself after her last orgasm. 

He slows down and Abbie's eyes are a dangerous mix of passionate wanting and warning. "Crane...."

"Tell me you want it, Treasure," he smirks, moving slowly. "Tell me you need it."

She bites her lips together. 

"You're supposed to stroke," he surprises her with a fast one for emphasis and her breath stutters. "My ego---on---my--birthday"

"But it's not---any---moreeeeee"

His eyes glint as he increases his speed. "Only yesterday, and still celebrating today when the girls get home,"

Abbie thinks to muster a retort but the sensations he's creating in her body makes words scatter from her brain. 

"Sing, for me Abbie,"

" _What_ " she pants. 

He leans down at her ear, lips sucking a mark on her neck before he nips her ear lobe. "I said,  _ **sing.** "_

The commanding rumble of his voice might send her over the edge alone but even now she wants to play defiant with him.  _  
_

"A v-v-verrrry--m-m- _merrrrrrrry_ ,--- _ **Ugh!----** Un---b-b-b- **biiiirrrrthhhhdaayyyy--to-to-to---Crane!!!!"**_ She exclaims and Crane revels in the blown wide look on her face, secretly amused at her new choice of tune, while he chases his own release and topples over with her. 

Panting and spent he turns toward her ear. "You're so deliciously defiant." 

Abbie barks a breathless laugh, breaking down into chuckles. "Why thank you." 

"I love you."

Abbie gently touches his face. "And I love you, baby. Now, let's get cleaned up." 

* * *

 

Crane goes to pick up the girls from the school where the buses are dropping them off from camp. All three, each a perfect milk chocolate drop, springy black brown curls, doe eyes like their mother, nose like hers too, what they get from Crane is their long fingers---handy for them all being enrolled in piano lessons---and his insatiable want for knowledge. 

They'd all skipped the second grade. 

"Daddy!" they trill, a sweet exuberant chorus as they scamper down the steps into his waiting arms. His three girls. Gracie the eldest,  Trinity and Hope the twins.  "Daddy! Daddy! Happy Birthday!"

"Happy Belated," Trinity corrects, the eldest of the twins by one minutes and Abbie's spirit to a T. 

"It was only yesterday!" Hope retorts, the youngest. 

Gracie rolls her eyes. Such an absurdly adorable gesture on a child so young. "It doesn't matter! We're having an UnBirthday Tea, right daddy?"

He chuckles, hugging his girls to him. "Yes we are, let's head home and get ready because I'm very excited."

The girls squeal with glee and then go racing for the car. 

"Slow down!" he scolds as they go. "Gracie! Gracie I said slow down!"

* * *

 

 

Abbie's just getting out the sandwhiches when the girls arrive. They come streaming into her, running into her legs and chattering hopefully. "Mommy!" they chirp. "Mommy camp was so much fun!"

"Is this all for Daddy's Tea?"

"Do we have cake? and tarts?"

"Of course we have cake and tarts," Trinity drawls. 

"I have cupcakes for you to frost," Abbie smiles sweetly at her girls, taking turns gathering each in her arms and smacking her lips on their cheeks in greeting kisses. They kiss her back noisily, laughing and running back to the front door to kick off shoes and drop bags. "Hurry and get cleaned up I have dresses laid out for you girls and I need you to help me set the table!" she tells them excitedly. 

She doesn't need to ask twice. Off they go like lightening, shrieking over who gets first turn in the shower, and then more shrieks over who gets the little gloves to go with their dress and who gets the parasol and----

"Phew!" Abbie exclaims when Crane walks in, beaming from ear to ear. 

"Is it possible they're even more excited than when they left for camp?" he queries, snaking an arm around her waist. 

"It seems so!" she laughs, leaning in to him. "And now I'm about to give them sugar, perhaps I didn't think this through." she snickers. 

"They'll gorge and then crash." he assures her. "Anything I can help with here?"

Abbie cuts her eye at him. "My man set up for his own tea? I don't think so, go get dressed," she smirks mischeiviously and Crane's heart pounds.

"Wait, you seem entirely too excited about my getting ready. Is there a costume involved?"

His wife's lips quirk. "It was the girls idea to have a themed tea and you know how I don't like to disappoint them."

His eyes narrowed in suspicion Crane takes the stairs where the water is running and he can hear his daughters laughing and helping one another get ready. He turns for the master bedroom and balks at the suit laid out for him. 

* * *

 

Purple velour and a squashed top hat sit on his brow, lop sided, and a comically striped pink and green tie hangs about his neck. A surprisingly debonair looking mad hatter. 

Abbie, a blue tea length dress that falls off her shoulders and flares at the waist with a white crinoline beneath, her hair curled and cascading around her shoulders, kept back from her face with a simple headband. . Of course, her role here is Alice. And their girls, a colourfully prim and mad display of wonderland denizens. 

Gracie sits in a frothy pink dress with multicoloured baubles in her hair, Little pearly gloves adorn her hands. Trinity, a purple frock and a parasol that she twirls over her shoulder casually. And Hope sits in a red shimmering dress with pearls strung about her neck. She has a little fascinator set on her head, with red mesh falling across her face. The backyard has been transformed. A long table sits there, with the chairs, a hodge podge from the kitchen and the girls own kitchen play sets in pink, green and blue. The table littered with colourful cakes and sandwiches that the girls had helped Abbie finish plating and setting out before he came downstairs. 

A few stuffed animvals have also been invited to T. And beside his spot sits of course the tale by Lewis Carroll himself. 

"Don't you all look fetching." He greets warmly and the girls all preen at their father's praise. Abbie smiles beatifically at him, if only to distract from the fact that she's thinking about stripping him out of his mad hatter suit and riding him in the top hat and nothing else. 

"You look pretty," Hope chimes. 

"As do you, buttercup." He greets warmly, taking his seat.  "And you my darlings." Once seated he takes in the array and his mouth waters. Cucumber sandwiches, hams and cheeses, and oh dear me, so many sweets. And the tea! There are, he's sure, at least three or four varied tea pots and kettles along the table, a variety of colourful party plates and fine patterned cups, some of them balanced precariously on top of each other.

It's a positively mad display. 

He adores it. 

"Abbie, My heart this is beautiful." 

Abbie looks adoringly at her husband as she takes her seat. When he looks at her face he cannot help but think she glows.  _No,_ he thinks.  _She can't be, what are the odds?_ And yet he thinks back on her recently voracious sexual appetite and he seems to recall her being queasy a couple mornings past. She holds his gaze and gives him a knowing smirk, her fingers lacing with his under the table. 

"Well Girls, this is your tea, you are the hosts."

Gracie gladly clears her throat, leaping to stand atop the chair. "Of course we have to sing the song!"

Abbie's mouth quirks.  "Of course,"  

_A_

_VERY MERRY UNBIRTHDAY_

Crane joins in, loud and boisterously. " _TO ME?"_

_TO YOU!_

_A VERY MERRY UNBIRTHDAY_

_TO ME!_

The girls scrabble from their seats to cluster around Crane. _FOR_ _YOU!_

Somehow amidst their jolly chorus Abbie had absconded to the kitchen and emerges now with a cake, lit with a blinding array of candles. It's comical in its quantity. " _Now blow the candle out my dear and make your wish come true_ " she sings warmly. 

Crane makes a big show of inhaling grandly and blowing it all out in a gusting rush. Their daughters laugh and clap happily. 

_A VERY MERRY UNBIRTHDAY, TO YOUUUUUUU_

Abbie beams at him and begins cutting into the cake while the girls have a small squabble over who pours daddy's first cup of tea. Gracie appoints Hope, and then pours for her sisters and Abbie. 

"Thank you girls, Abbie, even though it was yesterday, I am more than thrilled to be celebrating it all over again with you, my doves.I love you all, very, very much." 

"We have to do something extra special for mommy's next birthday!"

"I know what I want for mommy's next birthday!"

"You don't get gifts on other birthdays," Trinity teases. 

Hope pouts and Crane chuckles, gathering her onto his lap. "It's alright dear, perhaps it's something you'd like her to have, for her next birthday."

Beaming at him Hope smiles widely. "I think mommy would like another baby!"

His eyes widen. "Do you?"

Gracie grins. "I'd like a brother."

"Me too," Trinity agrees.

"Daddy can we get mommy a baby for her birthday?"

Crane splutters, barely holding on to his tea cup. "Well, girls, you see....."

"I wouldn't mind," Abbie coos, meeting his eyes. "Who knows,if you pray real hard, and wish with all your might,  that might be exactly what I get next birthday, after all." and gives them a conspiratorial wink. 

"Grace Abigail Mills-Crane," he murmurs in soft adoring disbelief. 

Abbie smiles at him, then blows a kiss, and they continue to enjoy Crane's belated birthday celebration. After tea they lean with their elbows on the table as he takes up the Lewis Carroll book and begins to read their favourite tale. When he glances up from the page happy tears brim in his eyes. Abbie's delicate fingers reach out to flick them away, and a soft press of lips to his cheek.  His perfect family of five. 

Or, if he's understanding correctly, soon to be six. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> omg the fluff is rotting my teeth.


End file.
